At Last
by Hungry Kimchi
Summary: Receiving a letter from the person whom you've loved the longest time, how would you react after everything that has been done? What could you possibly do to make it right?


_"You're probably wondering why you got this letter from me. To be honest, writing this letter was very hard. I thought hard if I should send this letter to you or not and before I knew it, it's been 3 months already since you the wedding announcement. Time really flies when you're preoccupied with other things, right? I don't really know how to start this letter but before anything I would like to say thank you first. I can't seem to think of any topic to talk about so I'll just probably be rambling on random stuff. I don't really get it myself, I've been meaning to send you this but now that I have the pen in my hands, my mind is blank, but also at the same time there's so many things I want to talk you. Like the first time we met. Do you think it was fate or coincidence?_

 _The chances of us meeting was really slim. You were born from a world different from mine not to mention you were also older than me by 2 years, but even with those differences we still met. I was only 12 and you were 14. Our first meeting wasn't even that memorable. I'm not even sure if I remember the event properly but what I do remember was that you complimented my singing voice. Seriously, how does an elite like you end up in commoner's playground? I bet you escaped while your parents were out doing some shopping nearby, right? But I never really got to thank you for complimenting my voice. That one compliment really changed everything for me. After that time, I started to practice singing a lot. You really inspired me to pursue it and I'm thankful for it. Ever since then, we've managed to stay in touch. Even though you complimented my voice, I was still too shy to sing for others that's why thank you for giving me the chance to meet Zen._

 _Zen was a breath of fresh air to me. I was really surprised to meet him in person too. I mean I've seen his videos but I never thought that a person could be more handsome in real life than in photos. I was never impressed with his photos because I kept thinking they were photoshopped but to be honest I think he's actually photoshopped in real life. Zen's entire appearance should be considered illegal. But despite his handsome appearance, Zen also had his share of worries. He opened up a lot to me and I realized we have so many things in common. Thank you for giving me the chance to meet Zen. If anything, I think meeting Zen was definitely a blessing that's why when he confessed me to me, it was really hard._

 _It was even harder to reply to him since after he made the confession, he started becoming busy with his career. I know you told me to call him or send him a letter to give my reply. I mean, he did confess when I was only in high school, that was around 8 years ago, such a long time has passed already. For 8 years, you were beside me the entire time and you were supporting me so much and I can't thank you enough for it. But you know, even though I was only 17 when Zen confessed, I wanted to properly respond to his confession since he seriously confessed to me, that's why I waited so long. I know Zen was avoiding my answer and I know very well that you were angry at him. Yoosung told me you would often ambush Zen during his concert to the point that you two got in to a fist fight. I'm so sorry for getting you in trouble._

 _Being an idol sure is hard, you know? You're not allowed to date anyone. Your entire career depends not on your ability as an idol but the fans. Even having a close female friend isn't allowed since the fans will get angry. I know you've mentioned it a lot of times that the if they were true fans, they would understand but I didn't want to trouble Zen too. He wasn't that established yet when he confessed to me. I guess what I'm trying to say is during that time, we were all so young to make decisions about love and life. I guess mistakes were bound to happen, I should have replied right away when Zen confessed to me, right? If I had done that, perhaps I didn't have to wait this long and you wouldn't be hurting for me too._

 _That's right, do you remember the first song I sang to you before? It's called 'At Last' and I told you that I would definitely sing it when I confessed to the person I would come to fall in love with. You know, I've been practicing really hard because I wanted that person to feel all my love when I sing it. I want him to know that despite my shyness, I would do my best to fight it just to be able to express my love to him. I'm still worried about messing up but it's okay, no love is perfect, right?_

 _Say, Jumin… would it be too conceited of me to think that you loved me more than a friend?_

 _Would it be too conceited of me, that in our 13 years of friendship, somehow along the way, you saw me as a woman?"_

My hands dropped as looked in front on the stage before me. You were more radiant and beautiful than you've ever been. You smiled at me and I knew, God, I knew the mistake I've done.

"I would like to congratulate our newly wedded couple! This song I dedicate to our wonderful groom!"

My mind started going crazy.  
 _Stop it.  
_ The music started to play.  
 _Stop it.  
_ You smiled and I felt my entire being crushed.  
 _Stop it._

Memories of my mistakes replayed around my head as I listened to you sing. When I first met you, I should have told you right away about my love. I never should have hesitated. When you Zen confessed to you, I was so sure that he was the one you were waiting for. When you were around him, it felt like you two made an impenetrable world. I was extremely scared and insecure but I should have told you still. Ever since the wedding announcement 3 months ago, I purposely avoided you and Zen. I know that you two met by then and I realized that my time by your side was up. I was so blinded with my grief that I decided to pursue the wedding arrangement my father had done. I didn't care anymore but today, after the wedding ceremony, just before this reception started, Zen punched me. He was seriously angry that he had to held back by security including Yoosung and Luciel.

But after that punch, I started to panic. I felt like I did something undeniably stupid and irreversible. Zen was furiously yelling at me, telling me how much of a fool I was. And for once I agree with him. Why did I do this? I should have just confessed. I should have just told you my real feelings. There were so much opportunities to tell you but I was too much of a coward. I was too scared of your rejection.

And now I am paying the price.

" _And here we are in Heaven  
For you are mine at last"_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  
Hello again, everyone. It's me! I am back after that long procrastination but before I update my main fic, I actually have this idea of Jumin and MC tragically not ending up together because of a misunderstanding. I am sure that many of you would be confused as to what happened in the story and because of that I considered making a second chapter to explain Zen's side of the story but I am still confused if I should. Perhaps I will but for now I will only place this since I am also working chapter 3 for my main fic. **If you don't wish to be spoiled in the event I plan to make the Zen's POV, please do not read after here.**

Now a quick explanation of this short story is basically MC and Jumin had mutual feelings for each other but both did not act on it since they were happy with their current relationship until Zen confessed to MC. At the time of confession, Jumin started to become insecure and had assumed that MC would go out with Zen but the truth is that MC had always loved Jumin but because of Jumin's hesitation and how he kept on cheering MC to "confess/ respond" to Zen's feelings, she also started to feel that Jumin never saw her as a woman or a potential. The setting of this story is after Jumin's wedding ceremony (at his reception) where MC has finally rejected Zen's confession and she knows that with Jumin getting married, there is no chance of them being together now so she confesses to him with the song she had told him years ago she would sing as a confession to her love.

I'm still an amateur when it comes to writing to making this fic was really hard since I wanted to keep the mystery who the receiver of the letter was before the big reveal but hopefully, I managed to do it someway but I feel like I didn't do a very good job at it. Any comments on how to improve my writing or on how to better express a story like this would be highly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading my short story and I hope to see you guys on my Chapter 3 of Project Venus (it's a bit long). (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

PS. if you're curious about the song used here, the inspiration comes from "At Last" by Etta James. A very popular wedding song but I added a bit of a twist.


End file.
